


Face of Evil

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Face of Evil

She could not look at him in the Republic Senate Building the day after that dream - _that nightmare_.  
  
They were voting again today, to grant the Chancellor more emergency powers in order to bring a swifter end to the war. He’d been making that same promises for years now, ‘ _give me power and I’ll bring you_ peace’. And with the supermajority of the senators supporting him, those powers were freely, eagerly and mindlessly given into his hands.  
  
Eagar hands which held onto them tightly and wielded them in secrecy because they’d already given up the power to know anything about what he did with them. How had they strayed so deeply into such dangerous territory so blindly?  
  
They were giving up their liberty, and everyone else’s based on lie after lie. Padme didn’t know how or why but she knew it was all a lie.  
  
Everything Sheev Palpatine said was a lie.  
  
And that nightmare version of her Anakin was the truth.  
  
She didn’t know how but she knew she had to do something.  
  
She could no longer stand to look upon the face of evil.


End file.
